1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for restraining an animal, such as a dog, that can be used in combination with a conventional collar.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many different conventional collars are used to restrain a dog or other household animal when training and/or exercising the animal. Conventional collars are adjustable, for example with a buckle, with a hook-and-loop strap or any other suitable adjustable fastener. Other conventional collars include a choke chain.
During training or exercise, a leash is attached to the conventional collar. When the leash is pulled, the collar restrains the animal. However, many conventional collars choke or otherwise apply undesirable forces to a neck portion of the animal. It is apparent that there is a need for an animal restraining device that causes less harm and/or irritation to the animal, particularly to the neck area of the animal.